N'Jobu (Earth-199999)
| Death = | HistoryText = Prince of Wakanda N'Jobu was a prince of Wakanda in the late 20th Century. He fathered a son, N'Jadaka a.k.a. Erik Stevens, with an American woman while he was stationed in Oakland, California on a War Dog mission. N'Jobu told his son about Wakanda, and promised to take him there someday. His experiences outside Wakanda opened N'Jobu's eyes to the racism and oppression people of African descent faced across the world. In the early 1990's, he colluded with the black market arms dealer Ulysses Klaue to smuggle Vibranium weapons out of Wakanda which N'Jobu would put in the hands of African people worldwide so they could fight back against their oppressors. King T'Chaka found out about his brother N'Jobu's plan through another War Dog, Zuri, who was secretly placed alongside N'Jobu to monitor his activities. T'Chaka, in his Black Panther attire, and two Dora Milaje went to N'Jobu's apartment in Oakland to confront him and bring him back to Wakanda where he would stand trial for his crimes, as several Wakandan citizens were killed in the raid he organized with Klaue. Rather than peacefully return to Wakanda, N'Jobu turned his gun on Zuri (who he knew as "James") for betraying his trust. T'Chaka saved Zuri from N'Jobu's bullet, and killed his brother when he dug his panther claws into N'Jobu's chest. Legacy N'Jobu's son Erik was playing basketball in a court outside the apartment building when his father died. He hurried up to the apartment after he saw what he understood to be a Wakandan hovercraft flying away, only to find N'Jobu dead on the floor with claw marks in his chest. From that point on, Erik made it his life's purpose to avenge his father's death and see his plans come to fruition. As an adult, Erik was a lethal CIA operative, specializing in regime change and earning the nickname "Killmonger" due to his high confirmed kill count. Erik wore his father's royal ring as a necklace to remind him of what he was fighting for. Around 25 years after N'Jobu's death, his son finally arrived in Wakanda, taking Klaue's body with him to prove he was a friend to the xenophobic Wakandans. Erik challenged Wakanda's king, T'Chaka's son T'Challa, to ritual combat to take his place on the throne, as was his right as a member of Wakanda's royal family. Erik seemingly bested T'Challa in combat, and killed Zuri when he intervened to save T'Challa's life. As the new king of Wakanda, Erik was taken to the Ancestral Plane when he consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb. Erik was visited by a vision of N'Jobu in their old apartment. N'Jobu tried to convince his son to stop going down this violent path, but Erik refused to listen. Erik died when T'Challa, having survived his first fight with Killmonger, returned to reclaim his royal title and stop his cousin before the first hovercrafts carrying Vibranium weapons could leave Wakanda. What happened to N'Jobu and his son served as a cautionary tale for T'Challa, who confronted his own father in the ancestral plane over how he handled it. T'Challa reconsidered Wakanda's tradition of isolationism, instead choosing to share Wakanda's resources and technological innovations with the world. To this end, T'Challa's first act was to purchase the apartment building where his father killed N'Jobu and several other nearby buildings to serve as the first of many Wakandan outreach centers. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Sterling K. Brown portrays N'Jobu in Black Panther. | Trivia = * N'Jobu is an original character created for the film Black Panther. In the comics, T'Chaka's younger brother S'Yan succeeded T'Chaka as Wakanda's king until T'Challa defeated him in ritual combat. S'Yan remained loyal to his nephew and stayed by his side as an adviser until he gave his life protecting Ramonda during the Doomwar. He has no connection to Killmonger, nor does Killmonger have any relation to the Wakandan royal family. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Н'Джобу (199999) Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:2018 Character Debuts